Whispered Dreams: Destiny
by Celyia
Summary: The Dark King, Jadeite, decides to avenge his lost and broken world upon the girl he blames for its destruction. (Edited to comply with the no-NC17 policy) NEW CHAPTER- 6
1. Chapter 1

**_Title:_** Whispered Dreams- Destiny  
**_Author_**: Celyia (ladycelyia@aol.com)  
**_Genre:_** Romance/Angst  
**_Rating:_** R  
**_Summary:_** The Dark King, Jadeite, decides to avenge his lost and broken world upon the girl he blames for its destruction.  
**_Disclaimer: _**"Sailor Moon", all characters and situations, are owned by Naoko Takeuchi and her minions. :-) This story is written as a tribute to the series and not mean to infringe on Ms. Takeuchi's ownership in any way.  
**_Warning:_** This fic once contained sexual acts but thanks to FF.net's policy of barring NC-17 fics, I've removed enough of the junk to make this a legit "R". Sorry for the inconvenience and I should have the _real_ version up at www.geocities.com/adultfics soon.  
  
Thanks a million for reading this!  
  
-Cel.   


Assorted Notes: 

- The Whispered Dreams Series has been many years in the making. It was originally published on the web in 1996 under my pseudonym of "Lord Jadeite". There are three parts to this series, but due to a HD crash, only this one is available. I plan to rewrite the other two when time and energy permits.  
  
- Usagi is 19 in this story. Although she still has her faults, she is no longer the big baby she was in her early teens. Lots of what is written here will probably contradict the series, so I ask you to think "Oooo! Parallel Universe" whenever that happens.  
  
- The Dark Generals of the Negaverse play essential roles in these stories and in order to help the storyline along, I've "adjusted" their positions in their world from mere generals in an attacking force to Kings of their world.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
  


Usagi looked up out of the window, her slender hands propping up her chin as she regarded the beautiful orange and pink clouds floating in the twilight sky. A small sigh escaped her as the glittering gold of her engagement band caught her eye.

"I should be beyond happy right now," she whispered sadly, her full bottom lip thrust out in a pout. Shaking her head slowly, Usagi forced her cloudy blue eyes away from the one tangible promise of what was destined to occur in the morning.

"Destined..." Usagi repeated her thought aloud, tasting the word on her tongue. A word that had once held such an incredibly beautiful comfort and fascination for her, now filled the former Sailor Senshi with an emotion akin to dread.

Blinking away the tears that suddenly drenched her cheeks, she calmed herself. "Life is such a prison," she complained without rancor as her white fingers traced little patterns over smooth wood of the windowsill. "Or at least, my life is."

As a bird cooed nearby into the slight April breeze tumbling through the leaves, Usagi sat there quietly as she watched all control of her life slip away. "Not," she sighed again as the last of the sun's rays escaped from the darkening sky, "that I ever had control in the first place." The urge to break down into tears almost overwhelmed her, but she couldn't. She wasn't sure what it was, but *something* just refused to give.

For five years I've been engaged to Mamoru, Usagi thought, an ironic smile stealing its way to her lips. "He's been everything tome since I was 14," she murmured as she stretched her long legs. "Simply everything."

While other girls spent their teens struggling with school and engaging in a mad pursuit of every conceivable boy in hopes of capturing Mr. Right, Usagi had been assured by the universe that she never had to worry for her Destiny was waiting for her.

It had all been ordained in the dream of a thousand years. A thousand years before, a thousand years hence, it really made no difference. In one time, she was the betrothed of Earth's Prince Endymion, and in the other, she ruled with a King of the same name at her side. When she had been a girl of 14, Usagi had embraced that fate with all her heart, but now, the nineteen year old woman she had become wished desperately for Destiny to forsake her and allow her to make her own mistakes.

"Why can't I?"

"Why can't you what?" a feminine voice responded, a tad impatiently. With surprise written in her eyes, Usagi turned towards the black cat who was currently lying on her bed. 

"I don't know... Didn't see you in here," Usagi mentioned, a blonde eyebrow raised in query.

Luna shrugged as she absentmindedly began kneading her claws on the old, pink bedspread. "You weren't paying attention. Why can't you what?" she repeated.

Usagi took a deep breath as she turned back to her window. "Why can't I just live a normal life?"

"What are you talking about?" Luna demanded as she leapt from the bed to Usagi's warm lap. "You *are* living a normal life..."

"No, I am not."

Luna rolled her eyes as she regarded her charge. "Don't be silly, Usagi."

Usagi gently removed Luna from her lap as she stood up. "I don't think I am." Crossing over to the other side of the room, she stopped short in front of the full-length mirror. "Look at me, Luna... Look at me. Can you see the changes inside my heart?"

Luna snorted as she reclined once again on Usagi's bed. "Come on, Usa-chan. You're getting married tomorrow..."

"Like I don't know it? Dammit, Luna, *look* at me!" Usagi insisted, her lovely features flushed with anger. 

"You look as you always do," Luna muttered.

"Yes, Luna, I do," Usagi admitted, the anger having fled her light soprano. Her hands found the coils of hair at the base of each ponytail. Loosening the band, her golden mane poured down her back all the way to her ankles. Usagi looked in the mirror before her, her head shaking slowly from side to side.

The sadness in Usagi's normally cheerful eyes shocked Luna out of a reprimand. "Usagi..." she began hesitantly.

"I'm sorry Princess Selenity died. I'm sorry Neo-Queen Selenity never really gets to live. But what about me? What about Tsukino Usagi?"

Luna shook her head violently. "You ARE Selenity, Usagi! What do you think we've been trying to pound into your head for the past few years?" she groaned as she nearly slapped a paw against the yellowed crescent mark on her forehead.

Usagi blinked. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Luna gave her charge a loving look. "You are just nervous, Usa-chan. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes, I do."

Luna yawned as she relaxed underneath the covers. "Come to bed, Usagi. Sleeping will help the time pass more quickly. "

"I'll be right there." Usagi was beginning to sound like herself, the talking cat noted with relief.

"Turn off the light, please," Luna requested as she let her eyes close.

A moment later, the cheery pink and white room was sheathed in darkness, the dim moon washing the room in shadows. 

"What are you doing?" Luna groaned in frustration as a small clicking sound found its way to her sensitive feline ears. 

"Nothing any more, Luna." Usagi answered abruptly as the annoyance stopped.

Luna lazily opened a single eye as Usagi's graceful form move towards the bed. Had the contrary moon not decided to pick that moment to break free of the clouds, Luna would have never known until morning, and Usagi would have been spared a night of scolding. Unfortunately, though, Murphy's Law sprung into effect.

"Oh, great Goddess. Usagi! What happened to your hair?"

* * *

Minako grinned as she rearranged the veil over Usagi's face.

"You look beautiful!" she exclaimed happily as she tossed a hairpin towards Makoto. 

Makoto nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "Yeah, Usa-chan, you are going to make Mamoru so proud of you!"

Usagi looked at the only two friends of hers that could make it to her wedding, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "You think so? I mean, with my hair..."

Mina tapped Usagi gently on the shoulder. "The last thing Mamoru will notice is your hair, Usa." Cocking an eyebrow, Mina shook her head slowly. "Why did you cut it, anyway?"

With a shrug, Usagi turned back to the mirror. "Guess I just didn't want to be 'Odango atama' anymore," she answered, her voice distant.

"Why not?" Mako questioned, her well-toned arms folded across her chest.

The strains of a slow piano piece floated slowly up to Usagi's room. Suddenly, it all fell into place, and the reality hit the bride hard.

"I... I... don't want to go out there," Usagi insisted, her beautiful face white with fear. "I don't want this..." Taking a short step backwards, her trembling hands went to her throat. Immediately, the other two girls were at her side, drawing her into a big hug.

"It's OK to be scared, Usa-chan." Mako stated, her own eyes filling with tears. "Really. But you have *nothing* to worry about. I mean, you are marrying *Mamo-chan*. You've always dreamed of this day. And now, it's happening...! Mako exclaimed, her eyes dancing with the excitement.

"Yes, it is." Usagi offered her two best friends a weak smile.

"Did you ever think, guys, that we'd be standing here now..."

"Yes..." the both grinned simultaneously.

Mina pushed Usagi back to the mirror. "You two are meant to be together. Like two peas on a knife..."

"That's 'two peas in a pod', Mina-chan," Mako corrected, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah, whatever!" Mina rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to Usagi. "Look at yourself, Usagi. You will never have doubts, never have regrets...you guys are written in the stars. Who else in the entire world can say that?"

"Oh, quit it, Mina!" Usagi broke out into a huge grin. "You are beginning to sound like that Dark King..."

"But it's the truth, Usa-chan," Mina gave her friend a quick peck on the cheek. "You look beautiful, Princess."

Usagi blushed as she took a timid glance into the mirror. 

"Even now that my hair is gone...?" Her eyes immediately focused on her shining hair that now only flowed down to the middle of her back.

"It'll grow." Mako smiled as she sat on Usagi's bed. Looking around, she shook her head slowly. "I haven't been in here for years!" 

Taking extra care of her expensive bride's regalia, Usagi crossed over to the bed. "Yeah, I was kinda surprised that Mom didn't change it or anything since I moved out."

"She's hardly even touched it," Mina said as she swiped her gloved fingers over a bookshelf. "Eww... shouldn't have done that, now I gotta clean this before they give us the cue."

"And we all know how much you hate cleaning," Mako laughedas she watched Mina nod enthusiastically.

"Don't see how you could stand it," Mina admitted as she walked towards the door. "Be right back."

Usagi nodded as she blew some of her bangs out of her face. "Geesh, maybe I should let these grow out..."

"Maybe..." Mako answered noncommittally. It was blatantly obvious that the auburn-haired young woman was no longer listening.

"What's up?"

Mako smiled as she stretched out on the bed. "Just thinking. Remembering the last time I was in here." Forgetting the pink bridesmaid dress she wore, Mako let herself fall on the sheets. Usagi allowed herself a small smile as she looked affectionately down at the woman. Of the former Senshi, it was now Mako with whom she was closest.

Usagi pulled the transparent veil off her head, lost in her thoughts. "I never thought I'd come back here again. I mean, Mama and Dad were *so* angry with me for deciding to move out with Mamo-chan...I was so certain they'd never forgive me."

"But they did." Mako shrugged as she remembered helping the sixteen year old Moon Princess lug boxes of her stuff to the car waiting outside. 

"Took them forever, though. Three years..." Usagi complained, that whiny quality she had been certain she banished so long ago returned to her hushed tones.

Mako smiled, a look of romantic awe lighting up her pretty face. "What's three years in three thousand? They had to accept it, Usagi... The universe gave them no other choice. Anyway, your parents have been great. Not only have your parents allowed you to move back in for these past couple of months, they also insisted on having the wedding here."

"Yeah, they've been pretty good about it," Usagi nodded, her heart brimming over with love for the people who had given her life in this age.

The door opened slowly, and Mina peeked in. "Why's it so quiet in here?" the blonde asked as she walked in. Straightening her light pink gloves, Mina shook her head slowly. "For god's sake! It's more like a funeral in here instead of a wedding!"

Usagi plastered a weak smile on her face as she regarded her two friends. "I guess I'm just a tad nervous...Remember when we first found out about this whole Sailor Senshi deal?" she asked, not even seeming to realise that she changed the subject.

Mako grinned. "Yeah. It was so neat being able to actually do something about that evil instead of waiting for someone to do it for you." 

"It was definitely cool to fight the bad guys," Mina smiled as she lost herself in memories, "but it was soooo cool to become a star, too."

"I remember," Usagi started, a blush creeping up her neck only to spill over her cheeks, "wanting to be as graceful and beautiful as you, Mina-chan… I never thought in a million years that one day, you'd be one of my closest friends."

Mina beamed happily.

"And when Luna found me, and told me that I was actually Sailor Moon, it was like a dream come true. Suddenly, I was beautiful, and quick...I wasn't just a klutzy crybaby anymore- I was a superhero!" Usagi blushed vividly at her friends' amused smiles. Shaking it off, she went on. "But when I found out that

I had to fight..."

"You were never really one for battle," Mina acknowledged, immediately regretting her quick words as she saw the bride cringe.

"No, definitely not," Usagi admitted. 

"Of course you weren't," Mako shrugged. "You are too loving, Usa-chan. You fought when you had to, but your heart was never in it. You just aren't a violent person."

Usagi blinked. "But it was my destiny to fight..."

Mina nodded. "You did what you had to, Usagi. Anyway, let's forget about this for now. The wedding will start in minutes." Mina stood up. "Let's get going."

Laying her palm on Usagi's forearm, Mako shook her head slowly. "You were...still are... our leader, Usa-chan, but I think Fate screwed up big time when it made you carry weapons..."

"That's enough, Makoto!" Mina snapped, her nostrils flaring with anger. "Usagi has been the best of us. Sure, she had her problems, but she did her job, and she did it well."

Blinking, Usagi stood silently.

"I never meant that she didn't make a good warrior, Mina! Jesus. Don't get so defensive. I just meant that she should have fought evil through other means, not physical."

Her lips twisted as Mina considered how to respond. "Maybe."

The sudden knock at the door cut Mako short as she opened her mouth to speak again.

"Usagi!" her mother's voice called through the door. "Usagi!"

Hurrying to the entrance, Usagi flung it open. "Mama!" she cried happily as she pulled her mother into a hug. "Is everything ready?"

Her mother nodded sadly, her greying black hair bobbing with the movement. Mrs Tsukino surveyed her daughter carefully. "You look beautiful, honey. Here...let me put your veil back on."

Usagi smiled as the love for her mother filled her heart. Handing the pretty, lace garment to the short woman, Usagi felt the tears well up in her eyes.

With the trembling hands of a woman about to give away her only daughter, Mrs Tsukino gently placed the veil on the golden head.

"I love your hair, Usa-chan," she smiled as her index finger tapped a falling curl. "It's about time you got rid of those silly pigtails."

Usagi looked down. "You didn't like them, Mama?"

"Oh, when you were a little girl, they were so cute! But for a woman, well...they just didn't compliment you." Mrs Tsukino admitted as she finished fixing her daughter's headdress.

Eeeking out loud as she heard the musical cue, Usagi turned white as she looked towards the door.

"Are you sure you want this, Usagi?" her mother asked, hope glittering in her eyes.

Usagi stood there, her heart suddenly aching with some emotion. Bracing herself against the unknown, she nodded slowly. "I do."

And minutes later, that girl, Tsukino Usagi, was gone from the face of the earth, only to be replaced by a young woman by the name of Chiba Usagi. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Title: Whispered Dreams- Destiny

**__**

Author: Celyia (cel@celyia.com)

**__**

Genre: Romance/Angst

**__**

Rating: R

**__**

Summary: The Dark King, Jadeite, decides to avenge his lost and broken world upon the girl he blames for its destruction.

**__**

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", all characters and situations, are owned by Naoko Takeuchi and her minions. :-) This story is written as a tribute to the series and not mean to infringe on Ms. Takeuchi's ownership in any way.

**__**

Please NOTE: Due to new Fanfiction.net regulation disallowing the posting of NC-17 stories, this chapter has been rewritten enough to make this a rated R so I can continue updating on this site. Bleh. (Heh. And I thought nothing could possibly make this chapter worse) In a few days, I should have a NC-17 site up and running with a real copy of this story on there. Keep an eye out on my profile for the address!

* * *

****

Chapter Two 

"I can't believe that's finally over," Mamoru exhaled as he flung himself in the soft chair in his apartment … their apartment.

Usagi smiled uncertainly as her hands played with the intricate embroidery of her wedding gown. Her Mamo-chan had not made one move towards her the entire night. Her smile faded as she remembered standing before her family and friends with the man she loved at her side as they took their vows. Marriage was supposed to solve all the problems, Usagi sighed as her thoughts wandered back to the chaste, almost indifferent kiss he had given her at the time. Marriage wasn't supposed to create new ones. Nervously, she pulled on the pearl clasp at the base of her throat. Maybe he was more upset about her hair than he admitted, she thought, cringing at the idea.

"Um, Mamoru?" the new wife queried, her soft voice timid with uncustomary fear. "Are you upset about my hair?"

Looking up into the face of his beloved, Mamoru shook his head slowly. "No, I'm not mad, Usa...I just wish you would have asked me before you did it." Broad shoulders shrugged off any continuation of the conversation as he stood up. Grabbing her hand, the man pulled her up to meet him. "Come on, Usa. Let's go to bed. I'm beat."

Smiling in relief, Usagi gladly followed her husband to the bedroom. "Oh, OK, Muffin." 

Loosening his black collar, Mamoru turned to his new wife. "You do look beautiful tonight, Usa..."

Blushing with happiness, she glanced down at the carpet. Suddenly, his hand was on her chin, forcing her to look into his startling blue eyes. Her heart melted as the power of his soul beat into hers with that electric look.

"Take off your dress, Usako," he commanded, his voice raw and hoarse.

"Uh, yeah," Usagi nodded as she felt her heart twist with the anticipation. Although they had lived together for three years, never once had they made love. Maybe it went against his morals, or perhaps he didn't want to make her feel as though she *had* to, but in any case, at times she felt as though he considered her a beautiful, porcelain doll: a treasure to look at, but something you can never touch. That feeling was amplified with each "Usako" he uttered and goodnight kiss he ducked. But now, she thought with a shy smile as her trembling hands unbuttoned the pearls which clasped the back of her dress closed, he'll show me how he feels. A knot of pleasure, so intense it was almost painful, throbbed through her stomach as any thought which may had been unfortunate enough to find it's way into her head on a night like this quickly dissipated into nothingness like a fading dream.

Her hands shaking nervously as she slowly unbuttoned her dress, Usagi didn't look up as she felt her husband's hands reach out for her.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  


Usagi opened her eyes, startled by the sudden chill on her body as her husband rolled off.

"Love you, Odango," the young man mumbled, the words garbled by his yawn. "Sleep well, okay?"

Usagi nodded, her whispers of "good night" and "I love you" unheard as a gentle snoring arose from her husband's throat.

Still, the sound was steady and strangely comforting, and so she lay there for a moment just listening to the easiness of his breathing as he fell even more deeply into slumber. Heaving a sigh as the stickiness between her thighs refused to be ignored for any longer, Usagi lifted herself carefully from the bed, taking every precaution to ensure she didn't wake her only love.

"Damn!" she breathed harshly as she felt a stream of liquid escape from between her legs. Her hand strayed to her thighs as she crossed her legs in a vain attempt to keep from ruining the lightly coloured carpet. Calm down, she commanded herself firmly as she rushed towards the lavatory. There was a lot more blood than she had expected, but it wasn't going to kill her.

Though, Usagi grimaced as she entered the small room, her extremely sore muscles just may. Looking in the gilded mirror, Usagi blanched as she noticed the chaotic picture she presented. Her sunlit tresses looked anything but as they fell in stringy knots down to the middle of her back.

"I look like hell," Usagi admitted sadly as she noticed the tear-stains covering her cheeks, and her puffy eyes and nose. She had spent so long trying to overcome the stigma of being a crybaby yet it seemed that even on her wedding night, still Usagi couldn't escape.

At least Mamoru hadn't taken too much notice of her tears.

Almost mechanically, she washed her face thoroughly. So that was the night she had been looking forward to for all her life.

Unable to keep the frown from crawling on her face, Usagi turned away from the mirror, wondering at what other joys married life would have in store.

* * * 

The man in the olive green trenchcoat exhaled with impatience as he watched that nitwit, Mamoru, fall directly asleep after he unknowingly screwed up his first night with his new wife. The man looked in the direction of the lavatory, wondering how long it would take for that snippet of a girl to return.

As damning as it sounded, he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for his sworn enemy. Even though he had watched the scene from the safety of his crystal ball, it would have been impossible to miss how much that big adolescent hurt the former Sailor Senshi. He couldn't rejoice at her pain, for it was unnecessary. No one should be denied the chance to fight back (if nothing else, Beryl taught him that), and that's the right Mamoru stole away when he accepted Usagi's complete heart. 

Forcing his awkward compassion aside, the man focused his thoughts on the matter on hand: the complete and utter destruction of the girl currently weeping her heart out in the bathroom. It galled him to begin this during what would probably turn out to be one of the most disappointing nights in her short life, but he forced himself to step forward and remember. This girl, he thought as he fingered the pendant which hung low around his neck, is a harbinger of death for his people. He felt the hate for the lithe blonde boil up inside of his very soul as the torturous memories of being trapped in a block of crystal, while fully conscious, for three years assaulted him. She was the cause of it all; of all the bloodshed and all the death. She had to pay for these crimes. Someone had to. The voices of the dead wouldn't be silenced until she fell. Fell just like him…

The fallen Dark King, Jadeite, smiled evilly as he brought the small box of chocolate candy out of a pocket. Laying the box carefully under her pillow, he looked down at the insignificant human sprawled across the queen-sized bed. 

"Bastard," Jadeite whispered softly as his eyes darted from Mamoru's dark hair and tan complexion. "You break her heart, over and over again, only to regain her trust and hurt her more. Yet, your dedicated little wife has been nothing but loyal and loving towards you. If it wasn't so important that she receives her punishment from my own hands, I'd be content to let you be the one who kills her," Jadeite shook his head as he opened a portal to his own realm. "Because, you realise, you will..." 

"Uh, Jadeite?" Usagi asked, her voice stumbling over the name she had not uttered in so long. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw the handsome blond man standing above her husband. 

"Yes, Jadeite. Jesus. How quickly we forget," Jadeite muttered as he moved towards the beautiful girl who was currently wearing only a towel. Tearing his eyes away from the well-rounded globes of flesh peeking from the top of the towel, he focused on her pretty face.

"Get out of here," Usagi demanded in an angry whisper as she instinctively drew away from the intruder and towards her sleeping husband. 

Jadeite gave a small bow. "As you wish, Madam Chiba." Stepping into the dark portal, he instantly winked out of sight.

Usagi whimpered as she collapsed to the ground. Sniffling, she wiped her eyes, wondering what to do next. 

"Usaaaagiiii," Jadeite's well-modulated voice echoed softly in the room. "Usagi, don't even dream that this is over. Sleep well, Princess."

Just as abruptly as it began, the voice faded into oblivion, leaving Usagi on the floor, trembling.

"Jadeite's back?" she whispered. 

"Usa..." Mamoru growled, half asleep. "Quit talking and get back to bed."

Usagi barely stopped herself in time before she told her new husband what just happened. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and walked towards the bed.

"It was probably just a dream," she told herself firmly as she got into bed. "That's it...just one of my nightmares coming back to haunt me." Smiling, she looked lovingly to her snoring husband. "It has been a long night. But it's worth it to be with you." 

She leaned back slowly, content to spend the rest of the night just watching Mamoru ('cause God knows, after that nightmare, there was no way in heck I could even consider going back to sleep any time soon) only to bolt up as something bit into her neck. Looking down, Usagi turned pale as she noticed the red heart box of chocolates peeking out from beneath her pillow. Steeling herself, she picked up the ornate card attached to the undoubtedly expensive box. 

__

Congratulations, Madam.

-J

Chiba Usagi closed her eyes tightly, trying to find the strength within her to suppress her terrified sobs as the card floated slowly to the carpeted floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Notes:_** Thanks for the wonderful reviews, folks! Those of who have read this story before will notice that some things have been slightly modified from the original. I hope you like the changes! Special thanks go to those wonderful souls who have taken the time and effort to let me know their opinion of this little tale. For those of you who have noticed my myriad of technical mistakes, thanks for taking the time to write. I wish I could say differently, but I haven't really followed Sailormoon in a few years so I don't really remember enough to be really on the ball. As such, I've decided not to correct my mistakes and just leave things as is. I do hope that this doesn't annoy too much!  
  
Thanks for you help and support!  
  
-Celyia.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**Chapter 3**   
  
  


Jadeite rubbed his eyes as he stepped onto the wasteland that once was the Dark Kingdom. Kicking a small piece of rubble out of his path, he continued along, digesting the enormous quantity of information he had learned this night.

"I can't believe he had the balls to actually marry her," Jadeite chuckled, the sound coarse and vulgar. He had been watching the girl for several years, and it amazed him to see how much trouble she got into even though the Sailor Senshi had disbanded a couple of years before.

"How many times have I helped that brat," he muttered as he entered the remnants of the Dark Palace, "how many times have I saved her life because her friends were just not fast enough, or Mamoru-darling was too busy lecturing everyone to step in." 

With a grunt of frustration, he surveyed the progress the workers had made in his absence.

"King Jadeite!" the steward called as she briskly caught up with him. 

"What is it, Saeri?" Jadeite barked at the youma, frustration making his already short temper explosive.

Saeri winced, her attractive white face turning green with the equivalent of a blush. "Welcome home, your highness." Her face did nothing to hide the worship in her eyes although her face was solemn.

I don't have time for this bullshit, he thought as he glared at the hapless female.

"Report." 

"Um, yes, your majesty," she stumbled as she recognized that dangerous tone of voice. "Crew One and Three have finished reconstructing the Throne Room..."

"As they damn well should have. They've only had five years to do it," Jadeite grumbled as he began to walk in the direction of the heart of his palace. As angry as he felt now, a part of his heart felt as though it would burst into song as he passed the meticulously repaired walls and furniture of the mainstay. One day soon, he promised himself as he traced a finger along a studded tapestry, the Kingdom would be as powerful and magnificent as it had been when I was growing up.

"Uh, yes, sire. Crew Two ran out of quite a few of the materials necessary to finish your chambers," Saeri spoke quickly, her tone filtered but still tinged with fear.

"And...?"

Saeri, heartened by the fact that she still possessed her head on her narrow shoulders, continued on. "And I approved their request for new materials."

Jadeite nodded, his face impassive save for the blond eyebrow raised inquiringly.

"What materials were these?" he queried almost indifferently, pausing from time to time to check the quality of the repairs. 

"Marble, silver," Saeri hesitated as she unknowingly took a step back, "and kunzite..."

"What?" Jadeite demanded as he cornered the catlike steward, a fierce frown taking hostage of his lips.

Saeri took a deep breath as she faced Jadeite completely, her crimson eyes trying to hide the fear she obviously felt. 

"Kunzite," she whispered, the fear nearly overwhelming her as she witnessed the fleeting look of madness in his eyes.

"Where are these workers?" Jadeite turned to his throne and sat, wrinkling the fabric of the olive coat he still wore, ignoring the bright glow of the dull green stone hanging around his neck. 

"Attempting to locate..." she started, only to grimace as she noticed the supreme displeasure in those startling blue eyes, "Retrieving the materials, Sire."

Jadeite gave a short nod as he scrutinized the rebuilt Throne Room. "You had better hope they are successful, Saeri," he said almost conversationally.

"Yes, sire," Saeri bowed low, her deep pink hair brushing the green marble floor. "I will oversee it myself," she promised as she began her backward retreat from the sole ruler's presence.

Damn, he cursed silently, hardly noticing his steward's departure. Damn, damn, damn! He knew the Royal quarries were low on the Dark Kingdom's most powerful stone, but to run out of it? Things had to be in an even worse condition than he expected. Maybe if he stopped stalking that girl, a part of him admonished with no small amount of disappointed honesty, he would have known about this before and wouldn't have been thrown off guard like that.. 

The Dark Kingdom was an incredible place, Jadeite reflected as he watched the myriad of subjects working steadily to reclaim the grandeur of this world. It was almost unbearable to consider the destruction wrought upon this paradise, and that pain was compounded by the knowledge that the Dark Kingdom was brought down by the efforts of five, scantily-clad children.

I'll get them, Jadeite grumbled as he remembered all the chaos those girls had caused him and his beloved world. He grimaced as he remembered that main brat, Moon, consistently thwarting his efforts to regain the energy that was rightfully the Dark Kingdom's.

The other two senshi he remembered, the firebrand and the bubble-blower, were natural warriors although their techniques varied greatly from one another. Moon, on the other hand, really had no talents, other than being able to throw her nearly worthless tiara. And yet, this tike brought down a tyrannical queen with only the strength and persistence of her heart. A part of him, Jadeite acknowledged hesitantly, a part of him admired how much Moon had accomplished especially considering how little she had to offer as a warrior. After all, had it not been for the personal injuries he had suffered at her hands, Jadeite may have been inclined to let the young woman live her life, for in retrospect, the Dark Kingdom only gained from the loss of her previous queen. But this girl, Jadeite gritted his teeth, had caused his incarceration in a crystal for several years as he attempted to entertain his active mind while he watched the crystal disintegrate slowly. It had been several years of hell- of not being able to move or speak, but only think. Loosening his collar, Jadeite fidgeted nervously in the throne, trying to forget the torture. He couldn't ever forgive it, he told himself firmly. Moon had to pay.

Jadeite, nearly letting a sigh escape, pushed the obtrusive memories out of his head. It just wouldn't due to let his subjects witness any weakness, for a people who had doubts about their ruler's ability to lead would eventually replace him with one they did have faith in.

Silently, he departed from the room, ignoring all the surprised looks his subjects directed his way. I know it's been several months since I've been here, he apologized silently to his people. I am aware that my place should be here during reconstruction, I know I have much to do, but this I must sate my vengeance before I return.

* * *

Rei thrust her bottom lip out in a pout as she looked at her friend. "Usako! Jadeite is dead, remember? There was no way he could have been in your room last night. And even if he was, Mamoru would have heard him, right?"

Mamo-chan was just so out of it, he wouldn't have noticed if she had broke out singing "Sukiyaki" in his ear, Usagi whimpered, deciding to convince them with her physical proof she had been holding nervously. She handed the small, white card to Mako. "Look! He sent me this!"

Mako looked carefully at the card for a few moments. "It looks harmless enough...What about the candy that came with it?"

"Oh, dingbat," Rei snorted as she regarded Usagi's guilty expression, "you *didn't* eat it..."

"No, of course not... it's in my bag," Usagi nodded as she went to fetch the red, foil box. Triumphantly, she held it out for Rei, Mako, and Luna to see.

"Oh, shit!" Usagi cursed as the brown contents smeared all over her hands. "It melted!"

Giggling, Mako took the box away. "It's ok, Odango," she winked comfortingly, "it's still enough for us to send Ami so she analyze it."

Usagi frowned as she thought about her old friend who was currently studying so hard at University that she had met with her former Senshi maybe four times in the last year. She didn't even have the time to come to my wedding, Usagi thought sadly, feeling incredibly hurt although she told herself that she understood.

"You don't think it was poisoned, do you?" Rei asked, her violet eyes openly doubtful. "It was probably just a really cheap wedding present."

Mako shrugged. "Never hurts to show a little caution," she smiled sweetly as she set the box down. Her eyes seemed to glitter as she turned her full attention towards the petite blonde. "So…?"

"So?" Usagi answered.

Grinning, Mako put her arm around her princess. "Come on..."

"Come on what?" Usagi asked, her innocent eyes wide, a part of her incredibly amused at Makoto's ability to flit from subject to subject with the agility of a bee in spring.

"You goof! Tell us what it was like!" Mako grinned, her eyes full of romantic dreams. 

Usagi blanched as she debated what to say. "Uh. I gotta go," she made a run from the door, her soft, blonde hair whirling with the movement.

"Escape is not going to be that easy, bwahaha!" Mako cackled as she tackled Usagi to the ground. "Ya think you are going to avoid telling us, your best friends, what the most important night of your life was like?" she giggled as she began to tickle the blushing, young wife.

Rei, her eyes sparkling with amusement, jumped down and began to assist Mako in torturing the poor bunny-girl into 'fessing up. 

Rolling around the floor, sending assorted expensive vases and glass figurines crashing to the floor, the three girls wrestled playfully.

"Hey, hey, hey," Mako grinned as she grabbed a throw-pillow from her couch, "we'll let you up, Usagi, once you just recount the sordid details..."

"On behalf of the Moon," Usagi shouted, tears of laughter flowing down her cheeks as she made a grab for a pillow, "I'm gonna tickle you nosey jerks!"

Grinning as well as a cat can, Luna watched the chaos currently unfolding in Mako's living room. It had been way too long since she had seen her girls this relaxed, this friendly with one another. True enough, some uneasiness between Usa-chan and Rei-chan still existed, but with the disbandment of the Senshi two years before had erased a lot of the open hostility. No one was more loyal to Usagi than Rei, although Rei did have the unfortunate tendency to really be too harsh on the rather sensitive young woman. Of course, Luna huffed as she watched Usagi belt both Mako and Rei with the pillow, Usa-chan could be very annoying. Give credit where it's due, Luna chastised herself, Usagi has really matured a lot since we first met.

Collapsing on the floor, Usagi was pinned down by Rei. "So, Odango, what happened?" Rei giggled as she signaled for Mako to help. "Come on, come on. I have to get back to the Temple soon," she lamented.

"Yeah, Usagi, you know you want to tell us," Mako grinned as she folded her arms across her rather developed chest.

Nodding, Usagi sat up slowly, her face still bright red from laughter. "Ok, just don't tell..."

* * *

Jadeite rolled his eyes as he watched the young 'ladies' romp around the floor of the apartment. Not very dignified of a new bride, he thought in amusement as the energy ball focused on Usagi's lovely face.

Exhaling slowly, he forced himself to look away from her breathtaking features. Cursing the talent she had for arousing him, Jadeite winced as the fire raged through his veins. 

"Of all the immature, untimely, idiotic..." he started, berating his rebelling body. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened with regard to the brat, but this definitely was the strongest instance. He grunted as he fought to get his hormones under control, and just as he thought he was going to succeed, the chit had to lean conspiringly over to her friends, innocently baring much of her cleavage.

"Jesus," Jadeite growled as he watched the shy, but incredibly erotic grin creep up on her face. That putz, he thought of her handsome husband who was currently boring Motoki's ears off with another of his 'I don't know why I married Odango, but I guess she's ok' speeches, had no idea what an incredibly sexy little thing he had. 

"It's such a shame, Usagi," Jadeite murmured as he watched her flush with embarrassment, "that your husband messed up your first experience so badly...Of course, since I will destroy you anyway, " he continued, knowing full well that there was no way she could hear him, but feeling compelled to explain. "So it really doesn't matter to me..."

Deciding there was nothing more to learn, he let the ball of energy dissipate. Staring off into space, Jadeite attempted to banish the memories of the girl from his mind.

For three years he had followed the girl, watching her every movement, listening to her every word. For god's sake, he grunted as he brushed idly at the sleeves of his wool jacket, he had even saved that girl's life several times. 

"No one," his lips curled in distaste, "no one but me will get to harm you, Moon. And that time will come when I'm ready," Jadeite promised as he let himself fall into the worn armchair. It had taken three years to for his strength to return and the opportunity to present itself, but now that it had, he found that it was more than worth it. It just wasn't enough for Moon to be killed, she had to be destroyed, Jadeite nodded as he clutched tightly at the pendent of nephrite around his neck. *She* had done this to him. Moon had made him the wreck he now was. And therefore, she would pay.

Closing his eyes, he forced himself to relax. Sometimes he found himself to be too damn scary, Jadeite admitted as he ran a gloved hand through his blond hair. Just too damn scary. 

When Beryl had imprisoned him in the crystal after that incident at the airport, she had purposely tortured him the worst way imaginable: letting him remain totally conscious and alert, although unable to do anything about it. Standing there, watching as the world went by was unbearable, but one thing was worse: standing there, absolutely alone in the darkness. 

At first, the daydreams had kept his intelligent mind occupied, be it dreams of ambition, of revenge, of sex, it had been enough. But so soon, he lost his interest in that. So empty...Jadeite shivered as he curled up in a fetal ball, so incredibly empty. After the novelty of daydreaming wore off, Jadeite was left to stand alone in the darkness. It was enough to make one go mad, he chuckled unpleasantly to himself as a chill crawled up his back.

To keep from losing his mind, Jadeite spent countless hours thinking about that girl. It wasn't enough to kill her, any fool could do that, he huffed. True vengeance would only be achieved when he destroyed her, but it couldn't be just a measly knife in the back, or a blast to her pretty head. That was only murder. What Jadeite had in mind was far worse: annihilation of the girl's spirit. But it had to be fair. If the imprisonment Beryl imposed on him taught him anything, it was that. Anything else would be beneath him now. 

Closing his eyes, Jadeite clutched his knees close to his body. With all the memories rushing his mind, this was doomed to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Whispered Dreams: _Destiny_  
**Author**: Celyia (cel@celyia.com)  
**Rating**: R  
**Note**: Oi. I'm so not used tot his story not being NC-17. Makes things a little strange. Anyway, I was reading over this story tonight and correcting a ton of spelling mishaps (and I used to think my spelling was so good!) when I realised something.  
  
I hate this story.  
  
Funny thing is, I think the premise is pretty cool but the actual implementation sucks. :-) All I can say is that I was a kid when I wrote it, but over the years, my writing style has changed greatly. So, in short, I suspect that once I finish a couple of projects I'm working on, I think I'll really give this story a hell of a revision. Anyway! thought you might like to hear that!  
  
Thanks!   
  
-Cel.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Usagi gasped at her throat as she sat up in bed. Blinking, she slowed her breathing down as she closed her eyes. Tears...she noted in shock as she brushed a hand down her face. Closing her eyes, Usagi summoned her dream to return, a part of her instinctively knowing it was important.

__

A diamond amid the moonbeams, the crystal stood alone in the darkness. Had it not been for the tight, claustrophobic feeling squeezing her throat, Usagi would have been swept away by the beauty of the scene. Exhaling forcefully, she tried to clear her trachea, but it just wouldn't work.

"Princess..." a voice had called, its manly tones sinister in the night. "Princess..."

A hand instinctively protecting her throat, she floated closer to the mysterious object. "Please... I want to help..." she whispered, praying with all her soul that he would finally listen. "Please!"

"Princess!" it screamed in her ears as the crystal shattered. Shards flew, slicing her arms and legs with a myriad of long, thin cuts. "I shall see you dead," it promised, the voice wavering in her mind.

For some reason, the threat just seemed to bounce off of her, but the pain behind the voice broke her heart. 

"Please...where are you? Let me help you," she begged as she felt a million tears roll down her cheeks. "I can help you. I know I can. Let me try." 

"I would rather die first," the voice answered angrily. And suddenly it was all over.

Usagi shivered as she remembered the creature's pain. Thank god it was only a dream, she whispered to herself as she continued to tremble. The pain had been so sharp, so pronounced, it seemed to cut into her very heart even now. The sheer loneliness of it all seemed to overwhelm her until all she could do was thank Queen Selenity for giving her the opportunity to live a life past the loneliness. Thank god! She turned to her left in utter relief to look down at her beautiful husband who was destined to save her from the pain.

"Mamoru? Where are you?" Usagi blinked as she noticed that he was nowhere to be found. Laying a hand on his side of the bed, Usagi frowned. Cold. No on had slept here, she realised. Standing up, she barely remembered to throw her robe on.

"Oh, god!" Usagi whispered as she checked the empty bathroom. "What if Jadeite got him?" Running down the stairs, she glanced all around, intent on finding her Mamo-chan. 

"Please, God, please let him be ok. Please." she pleaded as she jingled car keys in her hand. She darted into the cold night, dressed in just silk pajamas and bunny slippers, not caring that the dew of the late sky ruined both articles of clothing.

Opening the grey car door, she screamed as a heavy body fell out on her, pinning her on the wet concrete.

"Usa!" Mamoru grumbled as he slowly came to his feet. His white oxford shirt was stained with some stinky liquid, the same odor that reeked from his breath. "God dammit. Why did you do that?"

Taking a step back, Usagi sniffled, pushing the tears out of her eyes. "I was only worried..."

Mamoru rolled his eyes as he started walking unsteadily to the apartment building, leaving his stunned bride on the cold ground. Ignore her calls, he angrily slammed the door.

Too overwhelmed to really cry, Usagi stood up. "Mamoru?" she asked as she began the short walk back to her shelter. Damn! Usagi groaned as she felt the pain shoot up her leg. Glaring at the ankle she twisted when Mamoru fell on her, she clenched her teeth as she continued walking.

"Are you ok?" a rather comforting voice whispered in her ear.

Usagi jumped, crying out as she clutched a hand to her heart. Wincing at the pain, she turned to the owner of the voice and smiled wearily. "Yes, thank you, sir."

The man laid a slender, well-kept hand on her shoulder. "Allow me to help you, miss." he smiled warmly, his vivid blue eyes dancing with some emotion or another.

Finding the idea of walking up the two flights of stairs to her apartment daunting at best, Usagi nodded slowly. "I'm afraid I hurt myself...if you would?"

He seemed to tense up as she leaned on him. "Don't you mean that husband of yours hurt you?" he growled as they made their way to the apartment entrance.

"No! No!" Usagi insisted as she waved her hands, dismissing the thought. "I've always been such a klutz...hey, how did you know I was married?" she asked, her look merely curious.

The man almost seemed to grimace with the question. No, I'm imagining it, Usagi informed herself as she looked up into the beautiful, masculine face of her rescuer. Lord, he was gorgeous, she thought as she watched him attempt to run his free hand through the mass of dark-blond hair. He must usually keep it loose, Usagi thought idly as she noted the slightly surprised look in his eyes as his hand met the barrier of the braid. But as pretty as the hair was, it was nothing compared to the ruggedly handsome lines of his face.

"The ring on your hand," he shrugged. Without warning, he swept her up into his arms. "It will make it easier to go up the steps like this..." he mumbled as he pushed the entrance open with his backside.

Usagi nodded dumbly as she tried to ignore that awkward, tingling feeling in her stomach. The unknown man seemed vaguely familiar...

"Thank you for helping me," she started, even before she realised she was speaking. "I'm Usagi. And you are...?"

His left eye was suddenly victimized by a small twitch. With her curiousity, Usagi made the man uncomfortable, she noted with some guilt. It didn't dawn on her to wonder why.

"I'm..." the man grunted as he began walking up the first flight of stairs. "I'm Akuron," he rushed over the word, as though it was a curse.

"Unusual name," Usagi blurted as Akuron continued slowly up the long staircase. 

"Yes, it is."

Even Usagi couldn't miss the fact that the conversation was at an end. Sighing, she let her head fall to his shoulder. Can't believe I was that stupid to alienate him, she grimaced internally as she regarded the kind man carrying her to her apartment.

"Tired?" he asked, his voice seeming to shake off a little of the coldness it had picked up.

Nodding weakly, she yawned. "A little..."

"A little nothing," Akuron laughed as he set her down in front of the door. "You are exhausted." His blue eyes met her slightly shadowed ones. 

Unable to break the stare, Usagi blindly fumbled with the door. "Maybe a little..." she murmured absently as her hand fiddled with the hard brass of the knob.

"Why?" 

Usagi shrugged as she finally turned to face the door. "Had a bad dream before I... it's locked!" she groaned as she knocked gently on the door. "Mamoru! Are you awake?" she whispered as she leaned into the brown wood.

"You won't wake him up that way," Akuron noted, a blond eyebrow raised high with what could only be identified as amusement. He raised his fist to beat on the door.

Catching his hand, Usagi shook her head violently. "No, please don't wake him. He's even more tired than I am."

Akuron tilted his head as he looked at her, a question in his eyes. "But he's drunk..."

"He is not!" she growled, her eyes instantly contrite as she remembered Akuron's extreme kindness. "Well, I guess he is." Usagi spoke softly, her voice full of uncertainty. "But I'd still prefer not to wake him."

Nodding, Akuron picked her up again, seeming to be unfazed by her weight.

"Hmm?" Usagi looked at the blond man, absolute trust written in her eyes. Akuron's face turned a slight pink as he regarded her face.

"I can't leave you here all night," he explained as he began the long trip down the stairs. "I have a spare bedroom..."

Usagi smiled, her expressive eyes touched and gentle. "I really appreciate that, Akuron. Very much so." Letting herself relax against his strong chest, Usagi felt that strange sensation in her tummy return with a vengeance. 

It's not pain, exactly...Usagi considered, her full lips pursed in thought. Her pretty face reddened with embarrassment as she dismissed sexual arousal, for as handsome as he was, she really wasn't...er...attracted to the man like that. No one for her but Mamo-chan, she smiled sweetly, as she remembered the man whom the Fates had destined for her to love. Who had currently, she groaned as she thought back to his drunken demeanor, locked her out of their apartment.

"Is something wrong?" Akuron asked, his breathing a tad uneasy.

Usagi smiled as she banished every thought other than the events currently taking place from her blonde head. "No, just... thinking."

Akuron nodded as he pushed the door to the freedom that lay just outside the apartment building.

"Oh, do you have a car or something?" Usagi asked as she looked at her own, grey one sitting idly by the curb.

Akuron smiled, a secret look filling his eyes. "Nope. Never needed one," he grinned as he started walking quickly down the street. "It's ok, Usagi-san. I live only a block away."

Usagi nodded as she looked back to the apartment building that held the apartments which her and Mamoru had shared since she moved in years before. Shaking her head slowly, Usagi returned her attention to the street ahead of her. Laying silently on the wet ground, the apartment key, hidden in the ring of keys Usagi dropped, lay forgotten by everyone but a lone ant who had decided to explore the cold, hard surface. 

* * *

Jadeite cursed fluently as he regarded the girl currently sleeping in his bed. He had panicked; Jadeite winced as he remembered the scene in that godforsaken apartment building. 

"Damn her," he grimaced as he listened to Usagi's light snores.

It was unfortunate that she had decided to go search for her bum of a husband right then, right as he took his nightly walk. Just as was the Dark King's habit, he walked by the building that had shielded her from his vengeance. 

Growling as he tried to get comfortable in the lumpy armchair, he attempted to pull the light blanket up to his chin...only to leave his freezing toes uncovered to the night.

I couldn't have left her there, Jadeite thought as he gave up on any semblance of comfort while remaining in that chair, the stupid chit would have gotten herself even more hurt than she already is. Even he wouldn't mess with those street gangs that roamed through Tokyo at this time of night. Abandoning her there would only leave her vulnerable, therefore denying him his rightful vengeance.

He hadn't wanted to drag her back to the house that he had bought two years before, which he had considered his own sanctuary. He was lying through his teeth when he mentioned that spare room, but he knew the reincarnated princess would have never accepted had she known she would be putting him out so. Strange girl, he thought as a chuckle invaded his throat, so full of contradictions...

Wincing as he remembered his reaction to the girl's predicament, he had known he had no choice but to approach her as she sat stunned on the ground. When she was but a girl, Usagi would have burst out into uncontrollable tears had Mamoru treated her so roughly then, but now, she carried a demeanor of silent hurt. 

Instantly, he assumed the appearance of the person he had just been thinking about, only to assume that person's name minutes later. He shivered as he remembered the last time Akuron and him met...

"Please. Let me help you," Usagi moaned in her sleep, tossing the thin covers off.

He shot up out of the chair and leaned over the young woman as she lay helpless in his bed. It would be so easy to destroy her now, Jadeite thought as he watched her twist with discomfort. But, he couldn't...not yet. 

"So easy," he whispered as he brushed a strand of soft, blonde hair away from Usagi's full lips. "I wonder..." 

"Please...please let me help you," she begged in her sleep, hot tears pouring from her tightly closed eyes.

It was so tempting, Jadeite frowned as he felt some of his resolve disappear. It would be so easy to let everything go, let his quest for vengeance die, and just go back home and start putting the pieces back together. 

As he began stroking her silky hair, Jadeite began to wonder why he didn't do exactly that. "But I can't," he muttered as he lifted his hand away, "I just can't let go of it..." Growling, his mind immediately recalled his imprisonment in the crystal. He didn't even need to look down to identify what was causing the sharp pain to seize his chest. He gritted his teeth as he held the large pendant of nephrite close to his heart. The glowing gem warmed his hands with an intense heat, but fear made it impossible for Jadeite to release the stone.

"Damn," he muttered, his hands trembling, as he watched Usagi stir. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her tiny hands, Usagi slowly started to sit up.

Jadeite jumped back away from the bed as she looked around, those piercing blue eyes clouded over with confusion.

"It's ok, Usagi," Jadeite smiled as he attempted to regain control of his wavering voice. "It's ok. Mamoru locked you out last night, so you slept here. I just heard you groaning, so I came to check on you..." he explained quickly as possible.

Usagi nodded. "Oh, yeah...thanks, Akuron." Her face suddenly flushed. "Um... I hope I didn't wake you up?"

Jadeite smiled, one of the first genuine, non-sarcastic smiles to come to his handsome face in years. "No, Usagi-san, you didn't." Realising the girl held no fear of him, he took the opportunity to sit on the side of the bed.

Even on the bed, it was obvious that he was much taller than the girl. She certainly was beautiful, he grudgingly admitted, as his eyes traced over the gentle, but firm lines of her face. Her blonde hair, mussed and slightly knotted, tumbled over her shoulders, now just barely long enough to cover the impressive curves of her breasts. The shabby, green blanket had fallen to her slender waist, giving the young woman in the pink, silk pajamas an insanely sexy, albeit innocent look. 

"You're beautiful," he groaned, lost in the moment. At her surprised look, he nearly slapped himself in the forehead. Damn! he berated himself as he edged away from her. How could I let that slip? She's my enemy, for god's sake, Jadeite cursed himself.

Usagi smiled sweetly, seeming to sense his embarrassment. "Thank you, Akuron. That's very nice of you." Blushing, she touched her blonde hair. "I recently cut it, but I didn't know..."

Jadeite shook his head. "You are beautiful," he assured her, not knowing what got into him. Angry thoughts flooded his head, but Jadeite quickly shut them out. "I've seen you around, Usagi. And I like your hair like this..." he answered honestly as he tentatively touched a long strand, "much better."

Her face lit up. "Really?"

"Really." Jadeite returned her charming smile with one of his own. It's amazing what a compliment can do, he grinned as he saw the difference in her attitude. 

"That's a pretty stone," Usagi said as she reached out to touch the mineral dangling around his neck. "But I've never seen a material like it..."

Jadeite looked down at the silver chain carrying the oddly formed, spinach-green lump. "It's called nephrite," he mentioned, watching her eyes blink in surprise.

"Nephrite?" Usagi blurted as she kept her fingers about an inch away from the necklace.

Jadeite chuckled as he recognized the look of utter confusion. "It's a kind of jade..."

"That doesn't look like jade," Usagi muttered as she remembered the bright green ring she had in her treasure box.

"You are thinking of the other jade, jadeite," he answered with a grin. "It's of no worry, most people do. There are a couple types of gems called jade," Jadeite held the nephrite out for her to inspect. "And this is one."

"And what's the other one called?" Usagi asked as she touched the stone.

"Jadeite."

"Oh, yeah. D'oh." Usagi smiled up at the amused man. "So, how do you know all this, Akuron?"

Shrugging, he let the stone fall, only to dangle on his chest. "I like geology."

Usagi giggled at that. "Geesh! Didn't think *anyone* liked geology, except for stuffy old professors and Umino..."

"It's an interesting subject," Jadeite smiled as he leaned against the dark oak bedpost. And then, it hit him. 

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked, leaning forward in concern.

Jadeite just shook his head dumbly, wondering what the hell possessed him to not just shelter his worst enemy for a night, but to share a rather amiable conversation with her. I'm a fool, he growled as he stood up.

Usagi jumped out of the bed, the green blanket falling to her feet. "Did I offend you, Akuron? If I did, I'm really sorry..."

Ignoring her, he walked swiftly to the door.

Wincing at the pain in her leg, she just picked up the bunny slippers waiting at the side of the bed. "Thank you very much for helping me, Akuron," Usagi smiled sadly as she gave a deep bow. Slowly, she started limping to the door. She bit off a scream as her unsteady ankle gave way, leaving her clutching a dresser for support.

"Don't be silly, Usagi," Jadeite growled, rather inhospitably. Picking her up roughly, he deposited her on the springy mattress. "It's still the middle of the night."

Usagi nodded, fear finally dawning in her eyes. Pulling herself to the far side of the creaky bed, she watched him carefully, as if she were a hunted animal and he: the predator.

With surprise, Jadeite found he didn't appreciate that look very much. Dammit, he grumbled to himself. How dare she! I've never given her any reason to fear me. Sighing, he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry, Usagi. I didn't mean it," he apologized, reluctantly admitting to himself that he really didn't. Jadeite was disappointed to see that she only gave him a blank stare, when he had been expecting to see her easy smile.

"Usagi! I'm sorry!" he muttered grumpily as he ran his hand through his hair. Oh, yeah... a braid, he remembered as he looked away from her wide eyes. "I guess I'm just a little tired..."

"A little tired?" Usagi whispered, her voice faint. "Is that why?"

Jadeite nodded, relieved to finally get a response from the girl.

"You treat me like _that_," Usagi spoke a little louder, her voice trembling with anger. "You yell at me, you literally toss me around...and your excuse is because you are tired?"

"I already said I was sorry!" Jadeite stood up, astonished to see her eyes flashing and nostrils flare. Anger pulsed through his veins as he looked at the small girl glaring up at him from his own bed.

"God, I am just so stupid," she muttered as she rolled to the edge of the bed. "What was I _thinking_ when I actually came home with you..."

"Now, excuse me," Jadeite found himself yelling at the stubborn brat. "Have I done *anything* that gave you reason to think I'd be anything less than a gentleman?"

Usagi chuckled harshly. "Most gentlemen don't go around tossing injured girls on their beds!" Standing on her uninjured foot, she hopped gracelessly around the bed.

Blocking her exit, he towered over her, idly noting the lack of fear written on her beautiful, although a tad flushed face. She had a certain kind of spirit that angered the hell out of him, when it wasn't making him wish to grin like an idiot.

"Well?" she grumbled, her nose wrinkling in a rather unflattering way. Still, he couldn't help thinking that the girl was damn cute. So damn cute.

And then, he kissed her.

Usagi closed her eyes as she pressed her lips against his, her arms pulling his blond head down to meet her. Ignoring her own protests, she threw everything she had in the relatively chaste kiss. Mamoru, she remembered, her heart falling, I can't do this. Mamoru.

Breaking away from the kiss, she smiled weakly up at Akuron. "I... um..." Sighing at the horrible timing, she blushed as her eyes filled with tears.

With more tenderness Usagi ever dreamt of a man possessing, Akuron brushed a fingertip down her cheek. "It's ok, Usagi. I'll leave now. I guess you are right. I'm not a gentleman tonight, am I." 

Blinking, Usagi's hands suddenly clutched at her stomach. That weird ache was back to haunt her, bringing another, more familiar emotion with it. Lust. And this time, she wanted to sate that desire more than anything.

"Uh, Akuron?" Usagi asked as she extended a slender arm towards him.

He cocked his head, his chiseled features powdered over with a blush. He was blushing? "Yes, Usagi?"

Go for it, the most wicked part of her soul urged her. What about Mamoru? she asked herself sadly, having the worst time resisting temptation. What about disease? What, she winced at the thought, what if I get pregnant? Selenity wouldn't do this...

Screw Selenity, she cursed, sick and tired of living up to Selenity's standards. What if I go the rest of my life being as alone as I am now? Selenity would never understand.

Summoning all of her courage, her hands trembling and cold, she smiled up at him. Usagi pushed any thought of rejection aside as she spoke. "Don't leave me."

Akuron blinked.

Usagi's heart fell as he remained transfixed, just out of reach. Oh, hell, she groaned silently. 

"Usagi?" 

Forcing herself to smile, she shrugged. "Oh, um.. nice weather, isn't it?"

He nodded slowly, looking at her carefully. "I would love to stay, Usa-san. But I can't..." The slight frown on his lips spoke more than his voice ever could, she decided. He was disgusted with her. As well he should be, Usagi admitted angrily. 

Wincing, she turned away. I can't take this, she thought as her heart began to tear in two. "That's ok. I mean, I just wanted you to stay in case I had any more nightmares..."

Akuron smiled as he moved towards the door, his lips curving up in a slight smile as he let the subject change go unremarked. "I noticed that last one. Seemed pretty intense."

But not as intense as standing in here with you, she smiled wryly to herself. "It was. See you in the morning! Thanks!" she jumped to the bed, and waved as if the arguing, or the kiss never took place.

"Sleep well, Usagi," Akuron whispered as he turned off the lights.

"You too!" she called out cheerfully as she pulled the blanket over her head.

The moment the door was closed, Usagi sat back up. "I don't believe... Oh, Usagi! How *could* you?" she whimpered as a torrent of tears flooded her eyes. Stuffing the pillow hard onto her face, she started to cry.

Jadeite stood outside the door, listening to his enemy's sobs. He would have never guessed it would have been painful to listen to her go on so, but it was. Damn, he cursed as he stalked away. She wasn't what he expected. Sexiness is one thing, Jadeite thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He could withstand that. But the sweetness… those eyes… that was a completely different story.

In a matter of one night, his entire world crumbled. The Dark King leaned heavily against the door, his face crestfallen as his eyes focused on the brass knob that separated him from her. It would be so easy just to open the door. So easy to forget. So easy just to let the girl go on with her life. He couldn't summon the anger that had kept him going for so long. It was almost as if he were completely lost in those beautiful, caring eyes.

"Shit," he muttered as he forced himself back to the lumpy chair. One thought burned through his mind, incinerating all others until only it remained. How, he wondered in awe, will I ever destroy an enemy that I no longer hate?

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Whispered Dreams: _Destiny_  
**Author**: Celyia (cel@celyia.com)  
**Rating**: R  
**Notes:** This stupid story has more cut-up, disjointed parts than Frankenstein. Bleh!   
  
  
  


* * *

**Chapter 3: Another Road**   
  
  
  
  
  
Saeri shivered as yet another gust of icy wind plowed right into her rather inappropriately dressed figure. A tight, leather leotard and silk sarong doesn't exactly provide much protection from elements, she noted with amusement.   
  
Before Jadeite's return three years before, she had the unenviable job of trying to put the pieces of the Dark Kingdom together. She never figured out why the job fell on her shoulders, for before the Collapse, Saeri was just another face in the sea of youma. But in any case, it did.   
  
Therefore, she understood more than anyone just exactly how important certain stones were to their survival. The Dark Kingdom was inherently a beautiful, but unstable universe whose millions of inhabitants were blessed with psychic talents. The psychic abilities of the natives just seemed to add to the problems of the place by demanding a constant stream of energy just to survive. Attaining the energy was not the problem, but attempting to control something they just could not comprehend turned out to be nearly a catastrophic mistake. But somehow, long ago, a simple street urchin (and some even dare suggest prostitute) had prevented the destruction of her entire universe by inadvertently discovering the powerful qualities of several types of stone.   
  
Of the five sacred stones, kunzite was the most powerful. With the strength to not only absorb stray beams of ki, but to focus it as well, kunzite served as an anchor to the physical world. Psychics, more than any other being, were at risk of being pulled from their bodies into a state of pure energy when harnessing their talents. And once a being's soul returned to the pure energy from which they were born, the body died, leaving the soul no choice but to wait for it's next life.   
  
Zoicite, on the other hand, intensified the psychic's natural gifts. When carried close to the heart, just even a small quantity would amplify the wearer's ki to such a degree that if that person wasn't wearing enough kunzite to balance the effects of the zoicite, the psychic would be dead before he even had time to blink.   
  
If kunzite and zoicite served physical purposes in this Dark Kingdom, then nephrite and jadeite provided the spiritual stability. Nephrite would encourage stability, faith and courage. Be it faith in a Creator, or faith in oneself, this stone would help a psychic become mentally prepared to use his gifts. Without this, a psychic was in danger of losing his sanity. For those who were in danger of losing their sanity, nephrite would help the wearer retain it.   
  
The stone, jadeite, aided a person's ability to learn and comprehend. Besides enhancing knowledge, jadeite seemed to encourage originality of thought. Psychic energy required pure concentration to keep in control. If the user wasn't thinking fast enough to adapt to the constant change of ki, it would backfire, robbing the unfortunate of all ability to make conscious thought. For the rest of his existence, he would be a virtual zombie.   
  
As for cerrussite, she could never understand the sanctity of that rock. Never had Saeri, or anyone else, for that matter, heard of anyone finding a use for it. In fact, the Sacred Stones would decide the identity of the ruling queen's consorts, for it was said that each consort would become a living embodiment of the particular stone to balance the spectacular power of the queen. As a result, for the rest of that consort's life, he would be referred to by the name of that mineral. When the first host of cerrussite died, the stone just seemed to go silent, never choosing a consort to take the last's place.   
  
Saeri shuddered as her short fingered hand unconsciously touched the small pebble of jadeite at her throat. Like most youma, Saeri wished to achieve a balance of personal qualities: life was a lot safer that way. As was custom with her people, she wore a kunzite anklet to anchor her to this life and one other stone to make up for any deficiency of character.   
  
"I just don't think fast enough," she berated herself, regretfully noting that the stone really didn't seem to do much for her. "But at least, it's a step closer to Jadeite," she whispered, her bright red eyes shining dreamily as she thought about her ruler.   
  
Falling out of her reverie, Saeri sighed as she reached her destination: Akuron's Tavern. Shoving the creaky wood door open, she stepped into the dirty joint. Rats scurried away from her feet as she kicked an abandoned jacket out of her way.   
  
"Akuron!" Saeri yelled, her normally husky alto now thin with impatience. "Akuron! Where the hell are you?"   
  
"You shut up," a rather disheveled male groaned as he held a bleeding hand to his forehead. "Away you go..."   
  
Pressing the opportunity, Saeri picked the short, sickly creature up off his barstool. "Tell me where Akuron is, and tell me now."   
  
Whimpering, he struggled in her arms, knocking over a stale wooden mug of ale. "Suriga's ale! Make me spill, you made me!" he huffed as he tried to reclaim the precious liquid.   
  
"I'll get you another mug," Saeri promised as she batted her heavily fringed eyes at him, deciding to change tactics, "I'll get you another mug if you tell me where Akuron is."   
  
Totally oblivious to his captor's many charms, the youma's face lit up at the idea of getting another mug of ale. "Ah. You get Suriga ale, and Suriga be happy to tell," he smiled eagerly, rubbing anxious fingers across his bald spot.   
  
Hiding her displeasure, Saeri paid for the youma's ale. "Where is he?"   
  
Suriga, lost in his worship of the mug that the bartender retreived for him, didn't answer.   
  
"Now, listen you asshole," Saeri cursed as she forced him to look at her, "you tell me..."   
  
"What, Saeri? Your sniveling master has you beating up harmless drunks now?" a tall human male looked at her in disgust as he stood in the shabby doorway. With his long, blond hair braided out of his face and his classically handsome features, he looked even more out of place in this dump than Saeri did.   
  
Glaring, she set Suriga down, so she could put all of her attention on the man lurking so dangerously just a few feet away.   
  
"Akuron," she growled as she readied herself for a verbal confrontation. "You would do well to mind that tongue of yours..."   
  
"You would do well to leave my tavern for good," he retorted, folding his well-muscled arms across his chest.   
  
Saeri took a step closer to her former lover, disgusted with her folly of once loving him, although, she had been but a child then. "Get me to Quarry Five." she ordered, enjoying the look of surprise on his features.   
  
"I never thought you'd..." Akuron started. Biting his words off, "The weather's too bad for travel." Letting his green eyes fall on her revealing turquoise leotard, he grinned lewdly. "You wouldn't last five minutes out there."   
  
"Well, that's my problem," she barked, pushing aside all fear.   
  
"No, it will be my problem when your precious Jadeite," Akuron spat, his lips arrogantly curled, "starts harassing me because I let you get yourself killed. After the storm lifts, I'll provide transportation, because god knows, I don't want you here."   
  
Saeri nodded, deciding to let it go. Akuron may be a bastard, she thought as she walked towards the stairs, but he wouldn't intentionally try to get me killed.   
  
"What room?" she asked as she started up the rotting steps.   
  
"That depends," Akuron glared at the intruder, "how much do you want to pay."   
  
Flipping him off, Saeri let her long legs lead her back to the room which she used to occupy so many years before. "You'll get however much I think it's worth."   
  
Ignoring the looks of the bystanders, Saeri opened the door to the room, hoping that he hadn't rented it out already. Good, she thought as wave of unsettled dust assaulted her tiny nose. Saeri's mouth dropped as she looked around.   
  
The condition of the room was shocking compared to the rest of the tavern. Saeri's old room was almost exactly how she left it five years before: pale lace curtains flowing as the breeze from the open window, the blue carpet spotless and still as soft as it was the day the workmen put it in. Sitting down on her old, small bed, the memories hit her hard.   
  
"You have no right," Akuron muttered, his face nearly as pale as hers. "You gave up this room when you left me for him."   
  
Tears shining in her eyes, Saeri cursed herself for showing weakness. It wasn't like that, she was dying to tell him, I didn't really leave *you*, Akuron, I was leaving to help my land.   
  
"I didn't realise..." she started, instantly appalled at the tightness of her voice.   
  
"Get out, Saeri. Your room is two doors down on the left. You aren't welcome in here," Akuron stated, his normally passionate baritone dull and listless.   
  
Nodding, she got up and left.   
  
"Damn her," the true man named Akuron whispered, sensing that she still could hear but no longer caring. "Damn her, damn Jadeite, and damn me."   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Usagi hugged her knees close to her chest as she watched the wind rustle through the ankle-high grass. Shivering slightly as a particularly strong breeze tossed the unbrushed ends of her hair in a chaotic halo around her head, Usagi watched idly as several pale pink cherry blossoms fell into the small body of water to her side.   
  
The normally motionless pond just feet away was a torrent of activity today, Usagi noticed with wry amusement. Since she had discovered this tiny bit of neglected land a few years before, Usagi had been a regular visitor. At first, she had cleared away all the yucky weeds surrounding the clear waters, but as time went on, Usagi began to love watching the little feathery seeds of the dandelion float on the wind, perhaps even more than she liked watching the cherry blossoms swirl upwards in the breeze. Either way, Usagi was in love with this untended spot of land, and anyone who tried to change it would have to go through her first!   
  
Giggling at the thought of holding off a couple of determined gardeners with her old Moon tiara, Usagi stretched her long legs out over the grass. Memories dimmed her good humour, and Usagi was stuck remembering why she had sought this secluded corner of Juuban out. She couldn't help it: whenever things got a little rough, her Secret Hideout would help her think everything through. The worldly part of her insisted that her quiet retreats were nothing more than childish escapism from the harsh reality of life, but deep in her heart, Usagi shunned that explanation.   
  
"If I didn't come here every once in a while, at least," Usagi whispered aloud, finding comfort in her hushed soprano, "I'd go insane..."   
  
Her beautiful face winced as she pulled her arms in her rather light, purple T-shirt. Suddenly, it had just gotten so cold, her lithe body trembling uncontrollably as her thoughts turned towards her husband. "Come on, Usagi..." she scolded herself as she glanced down at her cut-off jean shorts and sandals. "Rei's right. You really DO have positively no common sense at all! I mean, really, you could have at least _thought_ to bring a jacket on a chilly day like this!"   
  
Usagi frowned. The was no way I could have, she thought as her fingers absently explored the grass. Her eyes suddenly shut in pain as Usagi remembered the cold way Mamoru had looked at her this morning as he opened the door. He hadn't been happy to see her at all, Usagi whimpered helplessly as her eyes filled with tangible sorrow. With not an "Usagi! I'm so SORRY for locking you out!" or even a paltry "Ohayoo" to escape his lips, Mamoru had just stared frigidly at her with those electrifying blue eyes of his. She didn't have the strength to face that lack of emotion. Even his anger would have been easier to deal with than those uncaring eyes. The tears had blinded her at the time, but somehow Usagi had found the presence of mind to grab whatever clothes were closest (although, they had been a tad dirty) to the door, and just left. Her prayers went unanswered, for Mamoru seemed to have no intention to follow her.   
  
The sorrow had been too overwhelming...too soon, Usagi thought as she wiped her messy tears off her wind-reddened cheeks. Just too soon after their wedding ceremony, she sniffled as she remembered that beautiful day...   
  
"Now look at me," she murmured as she lifted a hand dirtied with mud, "the only thing I have now is his indifference."   
  
The guilt twisted in her heart, making it nearly impossible to remain seated, and yet, she had no where to go. Mamo-chan...NO! Usagi corrected herself vehemently as she wiped her eyes, I lost all right to call him that when I found Akuron so incredibly attractive last night. I guess I have to call him Mamoru, she thought as she tried to control her escalating tears.   
  
Her stomach ached as she remembered that look of pure passion that Akuron had so carelessly tossed her way. Usagi shut her eyes tightly as she tried to squeeze those horrible images of their kiss from out of her mind. And yet, it hadn't been so horrible at the time, she thought wonderingly. Never in her life as she experienced something so sensual as that mind-numbingly chaste kiss! Blushing at the response the man evoked in her even now, Usagi tried to turn her thoughts away from him. It didn't work. Perhaps it was because he seemed so incredibly familiar to her, or perhaps she just wanted to cover the surface wounds he thought he hid so well. Either way, since last night, he always returned to her thoughts. She could still feel the tingle of his gentle, but insistent hands on lower back as he pulled her close to him.   
  
Usagi's grass-stained fingers found their way up to her cheek, resting lightly on the place Akuron had so gently stroked. It was almost as if she could still feel the pressure of his touch! Pure carnal passion raced to her nerve-endings, making the simple sensation of her hand pressed against her cheek almost unbearably erotic. Yet, this whirlwind of feeling was *nothing* compared to the lust she had felt for him last night.   
  
Had he asked then, Usagi would have made passionate love to him...with him...But he never asked. Akuron had been the perfect gentleman...   
  
"Well, other than throwing me down on his bed," she laughed nervously, vaguely aware how *bad* that sounded. "Oh, well, it's not like anyone is listening." But even then, Akuron was only trying to protect her.   
  
Her heart seemed to explode at the thought.   
  
"Protect me," she whispered, her mouth tasting the sound. Yes, it felt perfectly right. "Sort of like a guardian angel, but a hell of a lot cuter!" Usagi burst into a fit of giggles, her whole soul possessed by a freeing sense of euphoria. "It's incredible, really. To have someone protect *you*..." Tuxedo Kamen had always protected Sailor Moon, but she couldn't fool herself into thinking that it was truly HER who had inspired his concern: it was only loyalty and love for a long dead Princess. Akuron was the only person outside her parents who really showed a concern for *her* well-being. Not that she deserved it, or anything, she thought roughly as the euphoria slowly died away. Mamoru had never loved her, he loved the memory of his Princess...and Usagi was just too tired to try to fill her shoes anymore.   
  
Knowing what she had to do, and hating herself even more for it, Usagi bowed deeply into her mud-streaked hands, her sobs quick, but quiet as the feeling that she deserved this pain tore her gentle heart to shreds.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Mamoru just had no idea what had gotten into his pretty, but rather ...trying... wife lately. Gritting his teeth as his racket made violent contact with the tennis ball, Mamoru hid his pleasure as the ball embeded itself between the links of the chain fence.   
  
"Mamoru, you doing ok?" Motoki asked, his lips pursed as he regarded his closest friend. His blond brows knitted in thought, Motoki took a step towards the net.   
  
"Yeah, thanks. I don't feel like tennis anymore," Mamoru stated suddenly as he took a brisk step away from the court.   
  
"Hey! We've hardly been here ten minutes!" Motoki blinked, not in complaint but surprise. Knowing from experience that it would do no good to protest, Motoki followed the tall, darkly handsome man from the tennis court.   
  
Mamoru walked quickly, almost in a jog. It's like he's trying to lose me, Motoki thought, a frown creasing his normally cheerful face. Hmm, I'll give it one more shot, he nodded as he broke out into a run to catch up.   
  
"What's up, Mamoru? You are acting as if something's really bugging you," Motoki grabbed onto Mamoru's shoulder, effectively slowing the man down.   
  
"It's nothing. How's your sister?" Mamoru asked, the full impact of his startling blue eyes even catching Motoki off-balance.   
  
"Yeah, uh... she's fine. Unazuki was just telling me that she was dying to get a motorcycle like yours," Motoki grinned ruefully as he looked at his friend.   
  
"And Mom and Dad have been wondering as to how I could actually introduce my poor, defenseless sister to a hoodlum like you."   
  
Mamoru gave a short bark of laughter. "Obviously they don't know your sister well. Did you tell them that this hoodlum was a respectable, married man?"   
  
Chuckling, Motoki shook his head. "Naaaah, haven't told them. But I will next time."   
  
"That's cool enough," Mamoru grinned as he stepped up to his apartment building. "But I had best get going now. See you later!"   
  
Motoki nearly frowned as Mamoru disappeared into the building. I think I forgot something, he thought as he wracked his brains. Oh, well, he thought as he walked away, I'm sure if it's important it'll come back to haunt me later.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Groaning, Jadeite fell to his bed. The bright, green glow of his pendant showered the darkened room with streaks of dancing light.   
  
"It even _smells_ like her," Jadeite cursed as he accidentally caught a whiff of the pillow...the one she had slept on on just hours before. With a shout of frustration, he grabbed the soft, feather pillow and threw it HARD against the far wall. It didn't help, he noted as the anger continued to bubble up inside of him. Every where he went, he was reminded of the girl, Usagi. He couldn't even escape from her in his own house!   
  
Blinking, he choked back the laughter that threatened to tumble from his throat. Lately, Usagi had this way of defeating that anger which pulsed through his veins and turned it so easily, too easily, to laughter.   
  
"I can't believe this," Jadeite muttered as he ran an anxious hand through his short, wavy hair. "What the hell is she doing to me?" Every thought turned back to her, Jadeite admitted with dismay. Every thought and every day that had passed, the less hate he felt for the girl who had turned his life upside down.   
  
"Something. I need to do something before she destroys me," he grumbled as his mind shied away from the only solution to present itself. I can't, Jadeite insisted silently as he grasped the pendant dangling from his neck, I can't. Seduce Usagi, a part of him, the most ruthless part, encouraged. Seduce Usagi and you will destroy her. She won't be able to handle betraying her true love, Mamoru, and being betrayed by her lover, Jadeite admitted reluctantly.   
  
But no matter the truth, such a dishonorable action went against the very grain of his soul. Jadeite cringed, but his mind continued to linger on that horrible thought. She's destroying me, Jadeite closed his eyes as visions of Usagi smiling sweetly floated before him.   
  
"Honor is a luxury I can't afford," Jadeite whispered as he stood to look into the small, quaint mirror in the corner of the room. Wincing as he looked at the dark hollows beneath his eyes, he unwittingly ignored the silent green mineral laying against his chest. "This charade has being going on just for too long, Jadeite," he informed himself sadly. "You have to destroy her as quickly as possible before she destroys you. Even at the cost of your honor...It's time I end this."   
  
  
  


* * *

**More Notes:** Over the years, this story has received more than its share of complaints. Lemme go over the most common ones I've received really quickly so I can explain my reasoning:  
  
* Mamoru is a bastard!: Ack. I didn't mean to make him into one. Really! It's just I've been trying to make it seem like although both Usa and Mamo are fond of each other, they aren't in love... and as such, this situation is really getting to him. Both are acting out because they feel trapped: Usa with her flirtation with Jaedite and Mamo with his hostility and drinking.  
  
*Usagi cut her hair!: In her own small way, this is Usagi trying to fight against the destiny she feels has usurped her entire existence. She doesn't have much control over the other things in her life, but she can control the way she looks.  
  
Hope this little explanation helps! Thanks!   
  


* * *

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Whispered Dreams: Destiny  
**Author**: Celyia (cel@celyia.com)  
**Rating:** R  
**Note:** Bleh. I've removed all sexual acts from this story in order to comply with FF.net policy. All you hentai out there, never fear! I shall shortly be putting up a webpage with the _full_, NC-17 version.  
  
Also! WD:D just got a bit bigger! Considering the amount of time it has taken me to finish this story, I decided to chuck the original ending (this was originally supposed to have a Jadeite/Usagi sequel.). So what does this mean for you, my wonderful readers?  
  
It means that instead of the original bittersweet ending I've been intending for years, you guys get the real McCoy. Yay. Anyway, let me know what you think, eh? Thanks!  
  
-Cel.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
  
Mamoru sighed as he looked around his apartment. "A dump...it's always such a dump," Mamoru exhaled audibly as he kicked one of Usagi's many shirts aside. "What is it that you do all day?" he grumbled as he walked into the empty kitchen.   
  
Roughly, he opened the refrigerator door, rolling his eyes as he surveyed the contents.   
  
"Lettuce? Carrots? Broccoli? She eats like a damn rabbit," he muttered, as he grabbed one of the Ramune bottles sitting on the door. Turning it in one hand, he sighed loudly as he viewed the bare kitchen. "Guess I go out for dinner, again..."  
  
Mamoru glanced at the pad of paper lying on the desk by the door. Impatiently, he searched through the drawers, intent on finding a pen. He gave up a few moments later as the thoughts that had been plaguing him all through the day rushed through his head.   
  
"Where were you?" he scowled as he leaned against the desk. Mamoru had expected to wake up this morning with a noisy Usagi bawling against the door. He still felt a little guilty about locking her out, but she never seemed to learn! Wincing, he remembered how his heart sank when he opened the door and helpless Usagi was nowhere in sight. He really didn't mean to lock her out, but she made him _so_ impatient with all of her obnoxious demands. When she finally showed up hours later, he had demanded to know where she had been the entire night. Perhaps his demands weren't verbal, but still, she knew he wanted an explanation. Usagi had to have known. But she never did answer...And now, the woman he had conquered his soul with the gentle fires of her love was hiding something from him.   
  
"I love you, Usako, I really do," Mamoru whispered as his eyes suddenly latched onto the sole picture of her in the room. She's just as beautiful as she was a thousand years ago, he smiled as he closed his eyes. Hints of memories flashed before him...Selenity with her long, pale gold hair gathered in two tails at the crown of her elegant head, a slight smile teasing at her otherwise solemn face... It hadn't been just her beauty that had stolen the heart of Prince Endymion, Mamoru reflected, a smile floating to his lips. It had been her incorrigible nature, the way she consistently challenged society and its rules, while maintaining her gentle dignity. Selenity had been pure and good, her quietly courageous heart incapable of committing any wrong. It had been so easy to fall in love with her, Mamoru thought as he found his way through the messy room to the door. And although it had been difficult to break his engagement off with the feisty Princess of Mars, just one look at Selenity's blue eyes, and he had known there hadn't been any other course of action.   
  
Tripping over his wife's bunny slippers, Mamoru's mind returned gruffly to the present. Sometimes, he wondered, Usako just didn't seem to be the girl Endymion had fallen in love with so long before. Usagi was noisy, and bratty, her very voice making him cringe. But every once in a while, he would glimpse the woman in the immature girl that he had fallen so madly in love with a millennium before. Once it had been enough to keep him hanging on...waiting for the girl who shared his home to become the woman he knew hid inside of her. But waiting was tearing on his nerves, Mamoru admitted as he rubbed his aching temples. Once in a while, when life with Usa was at its worst, he played with the idea of leaving her. But he couldn't, Mamoru sighed. Even if he had been willing to risk losing Selenity forever, he still could never leave. Destiny would never allow it.   
  
"I need to get away," Mamoru grumbled as he grabbed the keys on the desk. "Since she was so ok last night by herself, I guess Usagi can stand another night without me." Flinging the door open, he grunted in surprise as he noticed his wife leaning against the door, tears streaking down her face.   
  
Dammit, Mamoru thought as he wordlessly guided his wife into their apartment, I could never handle her tears.   
  
"Where have you been?" Mamoru asked, his tones hiding the worry and anger he decided it wouldn't be best to show. Shouldn't risk getting her hysterical...   
  
"Out walking around," Usagi looked down, her dirty fingers combing through her stringy hair. She definitely didn't look her best right now, he thought critically as he glanced over her wrinkled purple shirt with the toothpaste stain right between her breasts, and the heavily frayed jean shorts that he had never been quite successful in convincing her to throw out. Usagi's hair lay in greasy strands down to the middle of her back with white, feathery seeds sprinkled throughout the golden head. Her face looked the worst, though, Mamoru admitted as he focused on the dark circles under her luminous eyes. Her nose, red from the chill of the wind, and her eyes puffy from tears, Usagi had definitely seen better days than this.   
  
Embarrassment over her sloppy looks made him cringe. I hope to God, Mamoru thought as he watched his wife slip a thin jacket over her shoulders, I really hope no one we know saw her like that.  
  
"Where have you been?"   
  
Usagi shrugged, her attention seemed to be everywhere but on him. "Just out with friends."   
  
From the look on her face, Mamoru immediately recognized her last statement to be the falsehood it was.   
  
"Why are you lying to me? Why are you pushing me away?" he grumbled, reluctantly aware that Usagi wasn't the only guilty party in that respect. I wouldn't have to if she didn't make me, he reasoned as he looked at her annoyingly pale face. The tears that leaked from her blue eyes as his words seemed to penetrate her silly head only served to inflame his anger.  
  
"Why can't you just grow up?" he demanded, all patience lost for the girl who had just so recently traveled down the aisle with. Even the quiet pain he was so unaccustomed to seeing on her normally cheery face was gnawing at his nerves, picking at the scabs of anger until the violence of emotion was loosed. "It's time you stopped acting like a big baby, and started acting more like the princess of the moon!"   
  
  
  
  
Usagi froze as she heard the words pour unbidden from her husband's lips. It always came back to Selenity, Usagi closed her eyes as she felt her heart fall. It always came back to Selenity.   
  
"The Princess of the Moon?" Usagi asked, her hands twisting the stretchy fabric of her shirt in a death-grip. A sense of heavy loss swept over her, leaving an anger like she had never felt before in its stead.   
  
"Don't you get it? Don't you see ME? I would have thought that of all people, Mamoru, that you would have understood. You stand in nearly the same situation I do," Usagi gasped as she remembered to breathe a moment later. The sorrow overwhelmed her, but unlike every other sadness she had absorbed into her body, this feeling demanded an immediate outlet. "I thought when you looked at me, Mamoru, you saw Tsukino Usagi. I thought that you saw _me_...But you never did, did you? Because you have just accepted your fate...even if your fate links you up to a 'big baby' like me." Usagi shook her head slowly, the intense sorrow she felt making it impossible to cry.   
  
"I'm not her, Mamoru," Usagi whispered, her voice an awkward monotone. "She's gone. She's been gone for a thousand years. And even though I may share Selenity's body, hell! I may even share her soul! I am NOT her, I can never be her, and I _will_ never be her," Usagi shivered as she looked into the uncomprehending dark blue of her husband's eyes. He doesn't understand, she realised dumbly as she watched Mamoru sit silently down. Gently, she laid a slender hand on his forearm. "Mamoru, all I want is a chance to be the child I never was..."   
  
"That time is long past, Usagi."   
  
"Ok, poor choice of words," Usagi nodded as she sighed. "All I want is a chance to be me, Mamoru. I've never been that before..."   
  
"Now you are acting silly," he flung his hand through the air, dismissing her words, her emotions, _her_.   
  
"Listen," Usagi smiled tenderly at him, a sudden peace calming the urgency in her heart. "I've been blessed with having three lives, Mamoru...as you have. But for the time being, my job is over. For once, the world is quiet and peaceful...and we can get on with our lives..."   
  
"That has to be the most incredibly selfish thing I've heard you say," Mamoru looked at her, disgust overwhelming the beauty of his eyes. "There are so many bad things out there, Usagi. Our job isn't nearly done."   
  
"But don't you see, Mamoru?" Usagi's face lit up, breathtaking with the show of passion. "Our responsibilities, as Princess Selenity of the Moon and Prince Endymion of Earth, are over with. It's time for Chiba Mamoru and plain ol' Tsukino Usagi to step in and do something about that evil. We have to leave your mask and my sailor fuku behind and face it on our own. It's time for you and me to decide our futures..."   
  
"Usagi, my love," Mamoru spoke softly, his tones kind, albeit a tad condescending, "we can't. As long as there is life, there will be evil to fight. We can't escape from our future. We can't escape from destiny."   
  
"I'm tired of destiny, Mamo-chan," Usagi drew a noisy breath as she regarded his well-drawn features impatiently. "Don't you see? I don't want to be yet another Selenity. It takes all the merit out of my own accomplishments, and I don't like that. It would mean that everything I've ever done right wasn't born from me...it came from somebody else. It would make _me_ into nothing more than a puppet. But this puppet will gain control of her strings, Mamoru. I _have_ to."   
  
Bewildered, Mamoru leaned heavily against his hands. "You are acting as if Selenity is evil...Hell, Usagi! You are acting as if Selenity is a different entity all together!"   
  
"No, she was not evil," Usagi smiled wearily, her golden hair shimmering around her face like a cloud of dreams. "She was a good, sweet person. But she's gone now, and she won't return." She shrugged, a small light coming to her sad eyes. "Just as gone as I will be a thousand years from now when Neo-Queen Selenity rules over Crystal Tokyo with Endymion."   
  
"I don't get this," Mamoru grimaced as he thought of her lying dead in some cold, forbidding cemetery.   
  
"Mamoru," Usagi took a deep breath, as if she were gathering her courage, "I want to start over."   
  
"Start over?"   
  
Usagi nodded. "I did something stupid..."   
  
"You're just now figuring that out, Odango?"   
  
Closing her eyes tightly, Usagi drew a quick breath. He certainly wasn't making this easier on her. But, of course, with the slutty way she acted last night, she didn't deserve an easy time. "I rushed you into marriage before I was ready...before you were ready. I think it's time for us to put a little distance in our lives. For God's sake! I mean, we've been seeing each other pretty damn near exclusively since I was 14."   
  
The bewilderment in Mamoru's beautiful eyes nearly took all of her strength away. But she had to go on. If not for her sake, but for his..."I think we need time to sort through our feelings. You know, decide if being together is really not only what we both want, but what we need. I think it would be best if we separated for a little while," she held her breath, hoping that a certain question would not be asked. Her luck held out.   
  
"You'll be back," Mamoru predicted haughtily, hiding all signs of emotion as he withdrew from his wife.   
  
"Then I'll be back," Usagi shrugged, tears clouding her vision. "But if I come back, I want it to be because we both choose it, not because you think of me as Selenity, or I consider you to be Endymion. I don't want to follow Destiny blindly."   
  
"This is just so dumb," Mamoru protested as he turned away from the retreating girl. "So dumb."   
  
With only a slight nod, Usagi was gone.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Mako flipped her dark auburn hair over her shoulders as she gave a saucy wink to the cute construction worker currently staring at her and the stunning brunette at her side. Leaning over to give him a little view of her cleavage, Mako was rewarded with a look of lust and a dropped hammer. Of course, it wasn't worth falling flat on her face for it, though. Grumbling as she looked at the gleam in her friend's eye, Mako pulled herself up off the concrete walkway.   
  
"Come on, Rei! What was that for?" she muttered as she dusted off her tight miniskirt.   
  
"I'm really getting tired of you flirting with all the guys around here, Mako," Rei rolled her violet eyes skyward, almost as if she was making a plea for help. Shaking the magnificent mane of hair that she nearly always wore in a braid nowadays, Rei straightened her shirt's slightly rumpled collar.   
  
It was now Mako's turn to roll her eyes as she continued walking along with her friend. Since Rei's grandfather had passed away the year before, there had been an incredible difference in the girl's personality. Once outgoing and fun, Rei was slowly mutating into the biggest pill of them all, Mako thought as she subtly looked at Rei's lovely face. She never flirted with guys anymore, she refused to wear anything "unseemly for a woman of her position", and Rei just never had time to go out. Mako giggled as she remembered Rei's grandfather. Yeah, she probably has to spend all of her time praying for that old lech's soul! It really did hurt to see the way Rei was now, Mako thought as she observed the angry propriety of her friend. She was even more arrogant and bossy than before, especially with the strength of her Shinto beliefs backing her up.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry," Rei mumbled uncertainly. "You just annoyed me when you lowered yourself to that creep's level."   
  
Deciding just to ignore the challenge in Rei's voice, Mako shrugged and left that argument for another day. Spotting a peculiar blonde head rushing by, Mako blinked. "Hey, Rei... was that Usagi?"   
  
"Where?"   
  
"There!"   
  
"Um...That's a man," Rei looked at her friend as if she were nuts.   
  
"No! Not him! There!" Mako insisted as she pointed at the rapidly disappearing figure nearly out of sight. "Yeah, that's her! I'd recognize that blonde hair anywhere, even if she doesn't keep it in pigtails anymore!" Pulling at Rei's hand, she started jogging. "Let's catch her!"   
  
Ignoring the look of dismay Rei gave her for such a public scene, Mako pushed through the crowds of people, only stopping once to shout out her phone number to a rather handsome hunk, who only seemed bewildered by her attention.   
  
"Usagi!" Mako called as she foraged through the masses. "Tsukino Usagi!"   
  
"Remember? It's Chiba Usagi now," Rei corrected gently, a little pain flashing behind her eyes.   
  
"Oh, yeah!" Mako grinned, wondering how she could have made such a silly mistake. "Usagi! Chiba Usagi!" Ah! she thought as the girl turned around to face them, that did the trick!   
  
"Mako! Rei! What are you two doing here?" Usagi blustered, her eyes dark and puffy.   
  
Mako tilted her head as she pulled Usagi out of the crowd's way and into a little cafe. "You look like you've just been hit by the Bullet train. What's up?"   
  
Usagi winced as she touched her forehead. "That bad?"   
  
Rei giggled, although for what, Mako couldn't tell. It was nice to hear her laugh again, even if it seemed to come at such a bad time.   
  
"Yeah, Usagi...that bad. What happened?"   
  
Usagi looked down, seeming to find the tiled floor of unparalleled interested. "Oh, um... nothing much."   
  
Mako lifted an eyebrow, crossed her arms, and grunted to let Usagi know in no uncertain terms that some answers just weren't good enough.   
  
"Well?"   
  
Usagi shrugged. "Just stuff. It's ok and everything."   
  
Mako pursed her lips as she regarded the petite girl. Ah, she thought as she remembered something. Poor thing has to be worried.   
  
"You know, it wasn't him."   
  
Usagi's eyes seemed to pop out as she looked up. "What?"   
  
Smiling, Mako put a hand on Usagi's rather dirty forearm. "Ami sent me back the results of the test a couple of days ago. I'm sorry, I guess that you just realised how insane it sounded...never thought you'd still be that stressed out over it!"   
  
"What the heck are you talking about?" Rei interjected, both girls a little shocked at the near-profanity in the "Born-Again" Shinto priestess's words.   
  
Mako blinked, but turned back to Usagi. "Remember? The box of candy someone left you on your bed? I sent it to Ami so she could examine it for poisons or something." Smiling, Mako shook her head. "Well, she finally got around to testing it and said that it was perfectly okay. In fact, the note she sent said that she was very surprised that you hadn't gobbled it down already, because not only was it very expensive stuff...it was also your favorite kind of candy!"   
  
Usagi seemed to smile at that. "Chocolate covered caramel? Ooo! And those ones with the cherries inside?"   
  
Giggling at her friend's enthusiasm for food, Mako patted her hand. "Yes, those kind. But it also proves another thing, Usagi, that it couldn't have been Jadeite who gave them to you. He would have slipped some kind of poison in with no problem...From what you guys told me about him, he seemed pretty ruthless."   
  
"Ruthless and crafty! He always had something for disguises," Rei smiled, adding her two cents. "Did you know that he once apprenticed himself to Grandfather just so he could sell those ki-stealing good luck charms to all those girls?"   
  
Nodding slowly, Usagi gave a weak smile. "God, when I first saw him, I thought I was madly in love. He was absolutely gorgeous!"   
  
"You and all those other girls. Yeah, Mako...you should have seen him. He would have reminded you of your ex-boyfriend," Rei mentioned, the only clue that she was just joking was the mischief in her eyes.   
  
"Bummer. Too bad you guys never kept pics of the guys you dusted..." Mako admitted, her rouged lips full in a pout.   
  
Usagi blinked. "We didn't dust him. One day we were fighting him, and the next, Nephrite had taken his place."   
  
"But you said that he was a goner?" Mako protested, suddenly not feeling as safe as she once did.   
  
"Come on, guys!" Rei smiled comfortingly, an aura of spiritual certainty wavering around her. "Remember? Mamoru, after he...came back to us, said that Jadeite was killed by Beryl."   
  
"I thought that was Zoisite?" Mako tilted her head.   
  
"Yeah, Zoisite, too!" Rei assured them both. "Mamoru would never lie to us, especially about Jadeite. Anyway! Remember? Jadeite knew our real identities. Don't you think he would have used it against us by now? I mean, guys! it has been five years."   
  
Mako nodded, unable to find fault with Rei's logic. Turning to Usagi, she noticed the same look of apprehensive agreement.   
  
"I guess he is dead, isn't he?" Usagi nodded slowly, her eyes filling with some unknown emotion. "It's a shame, really. I mean, when Nephrite died, he had Naru. He died with love in his heart. Zoisite and Kunzite had each other...Jadeite died completely alone. Without anyone to care for him..."   
  
The girls were struck dumb by Usagi's musings.   
  
"But, Usagi!" Mako stuttered as she found the idea of compassion for their enemy to be something hard to swallow. "He repeatedly tried to kill you guys...he tried to destroy the world."   
  
Usagi nodded. "I know. But no one deserves to be alone. And no one deserves to face death by himself."   
  
Rei shook her head quietly, her face full of an odd mix of certainty and sorrow. "Everyone faces death by themselves. We all leave just as we come: alone. And there's nothing to be done about it, other than face it."   
  
"Oh, come off of it, Rei!" Usagi scolded, her eyes shining with a stubborn arrogance. "We spend the first nine months of our existence within our mother's womb, listening to her talk...feeling her every movement. We certainly don't arrive in this world alone. Mother has always been there for us...and through her, Father..."   
  
Mako swallowed hard as she remembered her Mom's soft smiles and her Dad's tight hugs, and the plane crash that took her parents away from her forever. She looked up Usagi, and blinked away the tears that suddenly flooded her eyes. Usagi's sweet face was brimming over with compassion and kindness. So much so, it hurt Mako deeply just to look at her.   
  
"There is no reason why someone can't hold your hand while you leave this world. Or tell you things are going to be ok. Rei-chan, everyone deserves that..."   
  
"Even a monster like Jadeite?" Rei's voice, harsh and uncompromising, sounding every bit the girl she once was and not the religious hypocrite she had become.   
  
"_Especially_ a person like Jadeite," Usagi whispered, her voice a beacon of love and trust. "I think he needed it more than any of us. We all need to know love, Rei-chan. And he never did..."   
  
"How can _you_ be so sure, Odango?" Rei shot out, her voice trembling with either uncertainty or anger, Mako couldn't tell.   
  
"I can't. But it's what I feel."   
  
"That's great reasoning, Odango. Wonderful. I'm convinced," Rei huffed, obviously not convinced in the least.   
  
Mako shook her head as the emotions overcame her.   
  
"Both of you! Stop it!" Wiping away the tears just tumbling from her green eyes, Mako urged herself to calm down, with little to no success. "You don't understand how it is, neither of you. Usagi, you talk it but you don't do it. When was the last time you took the time to visit your mother? or Ami? or any of us who love you? And Rei!" Mako turned to the brunette girl, sensing that beneath the brave front, Rei was trembling inside.  
  
Good.   
  
"Have you ever, _ever_ known what it felt like to be regarded as The Enemy? As a Monster? For people to walk by you, be so intimidated by the way you look that they automatically think that they have to stay clear of you? No, Miss Perfect Little Priestess, I didn't think so," Mako smirked as she stood over the petite girl. "Don't you realise that sometimes the way people treat us directly causes the way we act..."   
  
"Mako-chan," Usagi breathed, her eyes wide with the compassion Mako knew would be there.   
  
"Very few people are monsters. Rei, being a religious leader, you should know that more than anyone," Mako hid her feeling of gruff triumphant as she noticed Rei look down, her face flushed. "No, when someone calls you a monster, it's more likely to be due to opposing opinions and agenda, than a truly evil heart."   
  
Usagi just nodded slowly, her small hand finding a resting place on Mako's large shoulder. Mako smiled sheepishly at both of the girls, in apology. They didn't deserve that...   
  
"You weren't there," Rei spoke softly, her every syllable strong with her conviction.   
  
Fine, Usagi didn't deserve it, Mako thought as she turned to the shinto priestess who always insisted on putting her two cents in. Rei did.   
  
"I didn't need to be, Rei."   
  
"I don't know how you can judge me like this," Rei spitted out, her eyes filling with something suspiciously like tears. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."   
  
Mako nodded as she looked to Usagi. Usagi's face was white with concern for her friends. Definitely got to stop talking about this, Mako admitted. Usagi just can't take too much more of this petty arguing.   
  
"It doesn't matter anyway," Usagi spoke up, her voice soft but trembling. "He's dead."   
  
"He's dead," Rei nodded once in agreement, seeming to be relieved at the approaching change in subject.   
  
"He's dead." Mako chirped in, although something in her heart warned her that things were far from finished.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**Note:** Ack! No Jadeite in this chapter! Eeep. But we'll make up for that oversight with the next chapter. *grin*   
  
By the bye, I'll be releasing _Whispered Dreams: Child of Destiny_ the second I finish one of the serial stories I have going right now. *grin* WD:CoD is set in the same universe as this story, but it concentrates on two new characters. Yikes. The main character isn't a very popular one at all (in fact, I don't like her myself) but I really like the where the tale is going! So do me a favour and give it a shot! Thanks a million! :-)   
  



End file.
